


Weight

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos grieves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iadorespike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iadorespike/gifts).



He sits in the darkness of the night, away from the city lights, away from her resting place, and weeps. How many? How many has he loved and lost? Always, they stay but a short time, before leaving him with the ages. It is the time he hates more than any other, that moment when he must face their death.

Alexa, though, he had known from the beginning would die. All too soon, and nothing, no magic or trickery or science could forestall it. He weeps beneath the open sky, letting the stars alone witness the weight of his grief.


End file.
